Bloody Dare
by fluffy34
Summary: Kurai didn't believe in myths. when she heard about these murders going on in the woods and 'Slender was to blame' she laughed and said teenagers. Aka dared the brave Kurai to go into the woods and get proof to see if this Slender was real or not. Kurai did. will she get her proof or face the wrath of slendy plz R&R i suck at summaries! rated T for swearing.


_**hi! well as you can see this is my first Slender story! please R&R! i need some feed back so i can get my story writing a bit better~ oh i don't own slender. only the OC's**_

I didn't believe in legends, myths or all that load of crap. When I heard about these murders going on in the dark woods, and people believe its Slender Man, I laughed. Slender is not real. No one is that tall or pale. It's just some sick joke a 17-18 year-old is playing. A game. Whenever my perfect blonde friend brings it up, I roll my red eyes in boredom.

"Aka. Slender is not, I repeat not real", I said while moving my annoying black tangled locks out of my red eyes. Aka's green eyes glared at me as she pouted. Then her eyes lit up and she grinned at me.

"Then if he is not real then go into the woods at night today and look for him till day break, Kurai", she smiled. I scoffed.

"Fine, I will bring my camera in case I don't see him~"

Aka smiled. "fine"

After a boring day of school and hating nearly all my teachers, went home to find my camera and flash light. I am not stupid nor can't I refuse a challenge. I am just going to sit in a tree the whole time and sleep. Ha! I am not scared or anything, I don't want to waste my time with this bull shit. I found both of the items I need and told my parents I am going out.

The air was cold. Perfect weather for 'hunting'. I saw the thick black woods up ahead and the entrance was blocked by a tall gate. Sighing, I walked out the outskirts of the woods to find a hole in the metal fence. The whole time I was walking to find a way in, it felt like I was being watched. It creped me out. I shuddered, both from the cold and the creepy feeling.

Finally, I found a large enough hole for me to crawl through. I shoved my flashlight in my coat, with my camera, and slowly, trying not to rip my coat, I climbed through the fence. I stood up, brushed the dirt off my jeans, got out my flashlight and switched it on. I looked at my surroundings. The trees were tall and misshapen. I could hardly see the dark blue sky. The dirt crunched under my feet every time I took a step.

I turned around, gasped and nearly dropped my flashlight.

"Where is the gate?! It was right here!", I freaked out. My heart is pounding like crazy. I heard a slight buzzing static sound, like a fly in my ears. I pointed my flashlight out in front of me and saw a sheet of notebook paper on a large misshapen tree. I stared at it. I saw the word 'can't run' scribbled largely on the paper. I froze.

"What the fuck?", I took the paper and the buzzing in my ears grew a bit louder. I stared at it. "Aka! Is this a joke! Oh fuck no!" I quickly folded the note and shoved it in my back pocket. "And stop the stupid static thing!"

I walked around the large tree. The dirt and dead leaves crunching loudly under my angry footsteps. I felt that feeling again. Like I am being watched. A cold breeze blew, causing my tangled curls to get in my eyes. I growled and brushed them away. My heart stopped as I stared at the tall figure in front of me. He is at least 50 yards away and every time I blinked he came closer. His face shows no emotion, or I mean no facial features. No eyes, mouth, hairless, no ears as well. His flesh is paler than mine; his arms reach down below his thighs, he wore a dark suit with a black tie. I gulped. I could have sworn I saw the flesh around where his mouth should be curl up to form a grin.

I blinked to stop the pain in my eyes and he was gone. I sank to my knees. "The fuck…", I put my hand to my chest and tried to calm my breathing. *Damn you, Aka. You got me all scared over a puppet! Or was it a puppet?* I shook my head and sighed.

"Damn!", I stood up and continued to walk forward. The static in my ears never left. I came across a shed with a truck next to it. I looked around the shed and saw a note attached to it. Shakily, I plucked it off the shed and stared at it. The note was a poorly drawn tree on the left side of the paper, a stick figure Slender in the middle and the word 'follows' on the right. The static still never left.

I quickly folded that note and shoved it next to the first one I found. I heard I stick snap. I dropped my flashlight in fear. The static grew louder and fiercer. I felt something tap my shoulder and hand me my flashlight. I took it and smiled. Thinking it was Aka to yell surprise.

"Aka! You actually scared me but thank y-", I turned around to thank Aka but Aka wasn't there. My smiled faded to an open scared gape. I stared at the black tie and suit in front of me and slowly looked up. My red eyes were wide. I stared at Slender Man. The pale flesh around his mouth curled to an evil grin. *he does have a mouth* his fangs were sharp and sparkling in the light. I took a step back but I realized the shed was behind me and I bumped into it. My ears were watering like crazy. *I'm going to die.*, my mind repeated over and over.

His height did amaze me though. His long arms and boney hands did as well. I could image his hands around my throat, choking me as he laughed.

"You're welcome…", he voice sounded cold and deadly but soft as well. "I'll let you live… for now" and with that he vanished.

I was on the verge of tears. "I could of died…", I slowly whispered. I felt my knee wobble. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"I am going to get out of this forest…", I said to myself.

I continued walking and tried to put my meeting with 'Slender' out of my mind. *He is not real! It's just your mind playing tricks on you…*

I came across a bathroom complex. The static in my ears was quiet. *maybe the static is a sign to see if he is near?* I walked over to the door and hesitated to go in. but I forced myself to go inside. The bathroom tiles were pale white. Just like Slender's skin. My footsteps echoed off the bathroom walls. The air in here is tense and nerve racking. I shivered. I saw another door down the hall. I stopped and listened for the static in my ears. It was still quiet. I sighed and walked over to the room and peered around the open door. A lonely chair with a note sitting on it was in the room. I walked over to it and read it. The words "always watches" were scribbled largely on the paper and I think the circle oval this is Slender's head. Where his eyes should be have been, giant X's are in their place and below that are the words "no eyes".

I placed the note next to my other two in my back pocket. I sighed. *whoever made this sick joke, I am going to kill* I turned around back to the exit. I left the bathroom, back out to the woods.

"wait a minute!", I dug around in my pocket and found my iPhone. "Yes!" I check for a signal. I had none. I sighed. That plan failed. I walked some more in the cold dark environment. I wondered how long I was out here. One hour, two? Three!?

I bit my nails. I saw a long cement tunnel. I stared at it. *why I am finding notes everywhere? Are they a ticket out?* I walked down the dark tunnel. On the left side I saw a note. I ran up to it and snatched it off the tunnel wall. Scribbled on the paper were the words "don't look or it takes you". I frowned. I looked at him like twice now and I am not dead. I shrugged and placed the paper in my pocket. I now have four notes.

I walked out of the tunnel. I don't know how long I had been here. Wandering around in the woods, since I last checked. I came across four large rocks, very close together in a circle. I saw a note on one of them. I took it. It was a picture of sketchy trees and a stick figure Slender. Now I have five notes. How many more do I need to get out? Not sure.

The static in my ears were a bit louder when I turned right. I quickly turned around and went in a different direction.

I stared down the path I was walking. Trying to keep my thoughts in control. I stopped and stared. A large rusted pipe was sticking out of the ground. A note was attached to it. *that makes six*, I thought as a grabbed the note and read it. Slender was on the note. No surprise. But what did scare me was the word "no" written so many times on the page surrounding the sketch. I clutched my head. *this is a bad dream... You'll wake up, have some coffee and watch YouTube…* I put the note where the others were. I walked around the large pipe and continued forward. I found myself back at the bathroom. But I never noticed the rows of tanks behind it.

I walked down the middle row. I pointed my flashlight to the right and saw a note on one of the tanks. I walked up to the sheet of paper and stared at it, trying to gather what's different about this one.

"Leave me alone…", I read out loud. I slowly took that paper and shoved it away, not wanting to stare at it anymore. The static in my ears grow a bit louder. I didn't care. I now have seven notes. I walked away from the tanks, unaware of Slender's grin.

I found myself back at the misshapen tree. Where I started. Where it began. I saw a page on the tree. It was folded and i read on the folded side "last one, Kurai…" I shuddered, took the note and unfolded it. I stared at the page and dropped it. I watched it lazily float to the mud.

In big letters on the note…, "help me" was written. Beside the words was my face sketched out on the page. I looked terrified. I stared at it. Not sure what to do. The static stopped.

"Am I safe?", I asked to no one.

"Far from it…", a cold voice said followed by a murderous laughter. I turned around slowly and saw Slender. "Don't look or it takes you…", he said. I ran.

"Can't run!", I heard him shout. I didn't listen. I saw Slender in front of me once again. "Follows…", he whispered. I ran again. In to the tunnel.

"Always watches! No eyes!", his voice is in my ear. I tripped.

"Leave me alone!", I shouted. I felt something cold wrap around my ankle. "No! No no, no, no, no no!"

I looked at my ankle. A black tentacle pulled me back. My eyes were wide. I was bawling. "Help me! Tasukete!"

No one did. I was pulled into the darkness. I saw the gate reappear. My only way out right in front of me. I felt a sharp pain and my world went black. The only thing I heard was Slender's evil laughter.

Aka was worried when her friend, Kurai did not come to school today. She sighed. after school, Aka went home and tried to call Kurai's cell. No answer only static. Aka turned on the TV and froze. She stared at her friends face and the words below it. "dead".

"This poor teenaged girl was found dead in the woods. we do not know who is responsible for this poor girl's death"

Aka shut off the TV. "Kurai…" Aka cried for her friend. "I'm sorry…"

Aka heard the doorbell ring. The blonde got up, wiped her eyes and went over to the door. She opened it and screamed. Kurai's bloody head was on her door step.

_**yay! as you can see, Slender and Kurai were quoting some of the pages~ hopefully you enjoyed. again as i said, please R&R! thank you!**_


End file.
